poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?
'' ''is another Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover film planned to be re-edited by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Pandora.TV as a double feature with Tino's Adventures of Pokémon Heroes in the near future. Plot The gang goes to Egypt to surprise Velma, who has been restoring the famous Sphinx for the past six months with Prince Omar. However, the Mystery Machine runs out of water in the radiator. Scooby-Doo and Shaggy try to find water for the Mystery Machine, and find a lake with a water which turns out to be a mirage. The gang meets an Egyptian nomad Amahl Ali Akbar and his hawk Horus. With their help, the gang is able to get to the Sphinx and meets "Fear Facers" host Rock Rivers whose show was recently canceled because he faked some footage. He then tells them of the curse. Scooby smells a familiar smell and leads the gang to Velma. Velma is surprised and introduces Omar to her friends. Velma then shows an ancient necklace which she found with the tomb of Queen Cleopatra. Suddenly, a nasty grave robbing scientist and treasure hunter named Dr. Amelia Von Butch and her minions appear to loot the tomb. Against the wishes of Velma and Omar, Dr. Von Butch and her team use modern equipment and explosives to open the tomb, unleashing a curse made by Cleopatra. The curse says that all who enter will be turned to stone. No one believes this until Omar is accidentally separated from the others. As Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Thorax, Alex, Serena, Mina, Ron, Rufus, Noby, Jeri, Calmon, Sunil, Vinnie, and Russell return to check on him, they find him as a statue. Dr. Von Butch decides to enter the tomb anyway. The gang decides to solve the mystery. Velma protests saying this is too dangerous, but agrees to let them solve the mystery. Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Thorax, Alex, Serena, Mina, Ron, Rufus, Noby, Jeri, Calmon, Sunil, Vinnie, and Russell want to guard Omar, but the gang tells them that it's a mystery with no split up. The gang then follows Dr. Von Butch. After accidentally setting off a trap, the gang is split up. The gang, Dr. Von Butch and her minions are then attacked by the army of mummies, but are all able to escape. Dr. von Butch and her minions then separate. While investigating the entire tomb in looking for Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Thorax, Alex, Serena, Mina, Ron, Rufus, Noby, Jeri, Calmon, Sunil, Vinnie, and Russell, Velma slips on the ground and drops her glasses. Someone gives her back her glasses who turns out to be a mummy and Velma ends up being attacked. Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, Blythe, Zoe, Pepper, Penny, and Minka hear her screams and run to save her, but are too late: Velma has been turned into a statue too. Fred takes Omar's journal and Daphne takes the necklace. Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, Blythe, Zoe, Pepper, Penny, and Minka try to stop Dr. Von Butch while , Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Thorax, Alex, Serena, Mina, Ron, Rufus, Noby, Jeri, Calmon, Sunil, Vinnie, and Russell discover a Lost City where they are mistaken for the returning pharaoh Ascoobis and his faithful manservant. Scooby then loses his collar. Fred and Daphne continue searching for Scooby and Shaggy until they bump into Rock Rivers and begin suspect him. They meet up with Dr. Von Butch and are all attacked by Cleopatra. Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, Blythe, Zoe, Pepper, Penny, Minka, Dr. Von Butch and her minions are able to escape, but Rock Rivers is left behind only to be turned into a statue. Fred and Daphne leave the tomb and escape into a town which is close. In a nearby town, at a bazaar, Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, Blythe, Zoe, Pepper, Penny, and Minka are attacked by a disguised Dr. Von Butch and her henchmen Campbell and Natasha where Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, Blythe, Zoe, Pepper, Penny, and Minka were hit by a sleeping powder as Dr. Von Butch steals an artifact from them. Later that night, Amahl uses an herb to wake up Fred and Daphne and tells them that Horus is looking for Shaggy, Scooby, Kagome, Shippo, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Thorax, Alex, Serena, Mina, Ron, Rufus, Noby, Sue, Jeri, Calmon, Sunil, Vinnie, and Russell. Horus finds Scooby's collar and leads them to where he found it. Meanwhile, the Lost City's leader Hotep, attempts to feed them to his Spirit of the Sand, a giant scorpion monster that turns out to be a robot he had built. Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, Blythe, Zoe, Pepper, Penny, and Minka arrive with Amahl, who reveals Hotep to be the brilliant civil engineer named Armin Granger who is illegally damming the Nile River. After Hotep is taken away, Fred, Daphne, Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discord, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, Blythe, Zoe, Pepper, Penny, and Minka tell Scooby, Shaggy, Kagome, Shippo, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Thorax, Alex, Serena, Mina, Ron, Rufus, Noby, Sue, Jeri, Calmon, Sunil, Vinnie, and Russell about Velma. Daphne gives back Scooby's collar until she realizes that the necklace is missing. The gang finds out that Dr. Von Butch stole the necklace. The gang comes up with a plan. Meanwhile, Dr. Von Butch and her minions return to the tomb, but are kidnapped by Cleopatra and the mummies. The gang leads an army composed of the citizens of the Lost City into Cleopatra's tomb to break the curse and free Velma. Dr. Von Butch is able to escape. In the chaos of the battle between an army led by Daphne (pretending to be Cleopatra) and Cleopatra's undead army, the evil Amelia Von Butch - who has now lost all of her team to the curse - sneaks into the chamber of Cleopatra, stealing the crown of Cleopatra and causing the Nile River to burst through the tomb, un-damming the Nile and flushing out the riches hidden in the tomb, thus restoring the treasure to the people of Egypt according to Cleopatra's last wish. Amahl captures Dr. Von Butch. The mystery is solved when it is revealed that Cleopatra's mummy was really Velma, who had planned the whole thing along with Prince Omar and his workers in order to scare away treasure hunters. They had made cement copies of themselves to pass off as victims of "the curse". Dr. Von Butch and her team (who were never turned to stone, just copies like Velma and Omar), are taken to jail. The gang is confused why Velma kept that on a secret. Velma explains that she was afraid that her friends would get hurt during the mission. Some time later, the restoration of the Sphinx is finally completed. When Shaggy fires a jumbo-sized firecracker (which he comments "fit for the Pharaohs"), it hits the Sphinx's nose which once again falls off. Omar states that the Sphinx "looks better this way", and the gang shares a laugh. Trivia * Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, The Digimon Tamers and Frontier, The Human Mane 5, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Thorax, Discord, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Penny Ling, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Russell Ferguson, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, The Dazzlings, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Zoycite and Malachite, Captain Hook, Cassidy and Butch, Dr. Drakken and Shego, and Grizzle guest stars in this film. * Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, The Dazzlings, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Zoycite and Malachite, Captain Hook, Cassidy and Butch, Dr. Drakken and Shego, and Grizzle will work for Dr. Von Butch. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kath Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dog * Tara Strong as Twilight "Sci-Twi" Sparkle * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash / Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie / Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer * Kelly Stables as Will Vandom * Candi Milo as Irma Lair * Kali Troy as Taranee Cook * Christel Khalil as Cornelia Hale * Liza del Mundo as Hay Lin * Moneca Stori as Kagome Higurashi * Richard Ian Cox as Inuyasha * Jillian Michaels as Shippo * Kirby Morrow as Miroku * Kelly Sheridan as Sango * Britt McKillip as Sabrina Spellman * Maurice LaMarche as Salem * Cree Summer as Chloe Flan * Bill Switzer as Harvey Kinkle * Vanesa Tomasino as Maritza * Saffron Henderson as Tara Duncan * Kelly Metzger as Sparrow * Matt Hill as Cal * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon * Kyle Rideout as Thorax * John de Lancie as Discord * Brian Beacock as Takato Matsuki * Steven Jay Blum as Guilmon, Kenta Kitagawa and J.P. Shibayama * Dave Wittenberg as Henry Wong * Peggy O'Neal as Suzie Wong * Michelle Ruff as Lopmon and Zoe Orimoto * Melissa Fahn as Rika Nonaka * Mari Devon as Renamon * Bridget Hoffman as Jeri Katou * Brad MacDonald as Kazu Shioda * Richard Cansino as Guardromon * Wendee Lee as MarineAngemon * Brianne Siddall as Calumon and Tommy Himi * Steven Staley as Ryo Akiyama and Koji Minamoto * Lex Lang as Cyberdramon * Michael Reisz as Takuya Kanbara * Crispin Freeman as Koichi Kimura * Jennifer Hale as Samantha * Katie Griffin as Alexandra, Raye/Sailor Mars * Andrea Baker as Clover * Stephanie Broschart as Britney * Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible * Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus * Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon * Tracey Hoyt as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon * Karen Bernstein as Amy/Sailor Mercury * Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter * Stephanie Morganstern as Mina/Sailor Venus * Frank Welker as Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake and Natasha * Christine Baranski as Amelia Von Butch * Ajay Naidu as Prince Omar * Ron Perlman as Armin Granger aka Hotep and Ancient One #2 * Jeremy Piven as Rock Rivers * Wynton Marsalis as Campbell * Oded Fehr as Amahl Ali Akbar * Virginia Madsen as Cleopatra Transcript /Transcript}} Links * Part 1: * Part 2: * Part 3: * Part 4: * Part 5: * Part 6: * Part 7: * Part 8: * Part 9: * End Credits: * Double Feature: Intermission Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Films dedicated to Casey Kasem Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers